


Left 4 Come

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Liana is expecting some exciting sexy times with her girlfriend. It turns out her girlfriend plans to let her enjoy it by herself.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Left 4 Come

June was so artful about everything she did, and Liana was privately pleased that this extended to sex. She knew how to use rope, how to position both of their bodies in a way that was both beautiful and pleasurable, she took the most striking nudes, and to top it all off, she was gorgeous. It made it easy to agree to anything she wanted to do.

"You sure I should keep these on?" Liana had asked about her tights. June had simply nodded. The rest of her clothes had been stripped, and she was first focusing on wrapping the soft nylon cord around her breasts. They were encircled and held in such a way that her chest almost looked like a piece of decoration, something fit to be on display at an art auction rather than in their private time together, but that was why it was so exciting. It was thrilling to see herself in the mirror across the room and watch how June could transform her body, outline her skin with the purple rope, leave little red lines along her body that criss-crossed like rivers and their streams. Once her arms were tied behind her, crossed at the wrists and held against her back, Liana could watch openly as she began on her legs. By the end of her work, she was perched on the balls of her feet with her knees splayed apart, her thighs cinched against her ankles and the eagerness in her body was apparent in every inch of her skin. The way the rope pulled over the nylon tights felt impeccable. She was so smart, Liana couldn't help but think. Especially when she returned to her with a selection of toys.

"Just how many of those are you planning on using?" Liana was getting excited just thinking about it, shifting her weight between her feet carefully. June didn't respond, instead slipping her hand down the front of her tights and panties. Liana felt her fingers glide through her lips, then slid back out coated in her wetness. June gave her a knowing smile at this. "Are you surprised?" She couldn't help but smile back. 

"No," June replied, retrieving a rabbit dildo first.

"Don't rip them," Liana said when she began tugging the tights down as low as she could to be able to press it inside her. June replied that she wouldn't, and after working it inside of her and leaving it held in by the underwear, Liana was pleased to see she hadn't. 

"Now for the back," she said, and Liana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Are you plugging me all up? What's that going to leave for you?" June didn't reply, instead slipping a short, stubby plug into her other hole. It was a lot, all at once - Liana was suddenly keenly aware of her position, the discomfort growing in her feet, the full feeling inside of her. She shifted again. June took hold of her underwear and slid them back into place, which pressed the dildo further inside, and she winced. June glanced at her. "It's fine," she said, but when she turned on the vibration before she could finish the second word, Liana realized she wasn't looking for confirmation that she was okay. She flinched with a quiet sound as the motor began humming and the toy started jostling inside her. The tip of the stimulator was awkwardly placed thanks to how June had pulled her underwear up and she twisted her hips to try and get it to position into the correct spot. June didn't bother to assist with this, instead moving on to a pair of bullet vibrators. "You're kidding," she said quietly as she watched June apply body tape to them.

"Put your chest out," she said, and Liana forced her chest out. She watched with her chin ducked into her collar as June attached each one to her nipples before sliding the remote into the ropes around her thighs.

"This is gonna be a lot," Liana began, but just like before, June didn't seem concerned with that. She turned the toys on and Liana immediately felt their effects, her body suddenly buzzing from every angle and every spot. Again she shifted to try and aim the rabbit vibrator closer to her clit, but it just barely missed it, instead massaging her labia and inner thigh. "God, move it a little, this is gonna drive me - June!" 

She watched in horror as June picked up the supplies and stood. "I'll be back," she said simply, and Liana nodded with a furrowed brow. "In about an hour or so."

Her eyes bulged. "An hour?! Wait a second!" But June didn't wait. She placed the leftover rope in the box of sex toys and began towards the door, completely ignoring Liana's cries for her. "You can't just leave me! What do you mean, an hour or so?! Where are you going - June!" 

But she was gone.

Liana shifted on her feet, which again nudged the toys. The one in her ass thankfully wasn't filling her body with an unending buzz, but the other three certainly made up for it. She kept shifting to try and get the stupid dildo to press correctly against her clit, made even harder by how high the setting was, but finally she had the right angle, achieved by turning her hips just right and holding the toy tight inside her to keep it from turning. She shuddered, leaning against the wall as the toy wobbled and stirred her insides, her breasts already aching from the heavy stimulation. She couldn't get the buttons on their remotes to press right to turn them down, and even when she tried calling June's name, trying to coax her back once her orgasm began to grow, she was alone during her first climax, her body shaking and straining against the ropes. She didn't bother keeping her moans down. She wanted June to hear her, to come back sooner. She loved to hear her moan. She told her as much all the time.

But she didn't come back. Liana suffered through her second orgasm alone as well. Sweat clung her hair to her forehead as her clit burned from the overstimulation. Why had she tried so hard to get it into the right position? Her nipples were all but numb, her ass felt so stretched, her pussy so wet and uncomfortable and she wanted to get all the buzzing to end. Her feet ached - seriously ached. She had been on the balls of her feet for what felt like hours. She tried to slide down to sit, but with the toys inside her and the way the ropes were tied, it was impossible to do anything but lay down on her side and try to find comfort that way. 

Somehow it made it worse. With her legs folded in, the vibration felt even more intense inside her as her thighs pressed the toy deeper. She tried laying on her back, but that hurt her arms, pinned them down beneath her so that she could barely feel them after a couple of minutes. Her front was even worse. With how her legs were roped together, it felt like she was hogtied when laying on her front and the vibrators on her breasts buzzed against the floor. She groaned in agony. It was impossible to find a good position. She kept moving, kept trying to find the best spot, but it was all so relentless - when she came a third time, she didn't even moan, just laid in shock as her body ached and shivered and burned all at once. 

When June returned, Liana had no idea how long it had been. Her orgasms had stopped feeling like orgasms after awhile. The only comfortable position was on her knees, but her feet were going numb from the position and her chest was wet from a combination of drool and tears. She didn't even register June's return at first, only realized she was there when she bent down right in front of her, combing her hair back from her face.

"Just like that," June told her, and she watched as she stepped back and lifted her camera. Liana listened to the click of the shutter, the hum of the lens as it zoomed in and out. Her body shuddered through another miniature orgasm and she leaned her head back with a pained groan. The shutter continued clicking. She suffered through it, waiting desperately for her to finish. At least then it would all be over.

When June lowered her camera, Liana stared at her with open desperation. She wanted it to end. Her whole body felt exhausted. This was worse than hiking, worse than spin class, worse than anything she'd done with her before - and when June began stepping forward, her eyes lit up, relief washing her, and then just as quickly draining as June set her hand on her head to comb her hair back gently.

"I'll be back," she said, Liana's eyes locked on hers. "In an hour or so."

The vibrators forced another orgasm out. Liana groaned in pain, her body writhing, and June left her to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this kink is called... I refer to it as "left to come," and some friends joked about the Left 4 Dead title in reference to that, so that's the awful fic title this time!


End file.
